From the Eyes of the Forgotten
by DarkZero93
Summary: While Commander Shepard was busy saving the galaxy from the Reapers, what was going on around the city of London? Told from the perspectives of common soldiers, pilots, and even a few Mass Effect characters, this story tells it all.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Eyes of the Forgotten**

**A Mass Effect 3 Story**

_No one could have foreseen it. A galaxy united and ready to stand against one singular threat: The Reapers. A race of sentient machines hell-bent on wiping out all advanced organic life in the galaxy. They are a part of a cycle that has repeated every 50 millenia. The last race to be exterminated left behind details of a device that could effectively end the cycle._

_Thanks to the efforts of Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy, the galaxy has a chance to survive for the first time._

**Alliance Pilot**

"All wings, on me," said squad leader Derek Ryker. "Clear the way for the Normandy!"

"Affirmative," the pilots said in unison.

Ryker checked his scanners. "Incoming Reaper fighters. Take evasive action, but wipe those things out."

"Don't let 'em get behind you!" Someone exclaimed.

The Alliance fighters began to swerve and dodge as the enemy fighters began firing their beams of molten metal right at them. Ryker opened fire at one with his cannons when it came into his sights, but his shots missed.

"Bravo One," he said, "do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Bravo Leader," was the reply.

Derek scanned the area around his fighter. "I need a diversionary strike. You know what to do."

"Roger that, sir."

The two fighters started flying near one another, focusing fire on three enemy fighters at once. The enemies dispersed and attempted to swarm them. Bravo One flew after one of the fighters and destroyed it with a few shots from her cannons.

Ryker followed another enemy fighter and did the same. The other fighter was on an intercept course for Ryker at that moment though, and there was no way he'd be able to avoid getting hit by its laser.

Then it was destroyed.

Derek watched as the Normandy flew past in the distance, heading towards Earth at a blinding speed.

**Alliance Marines-Sierra Squadron-Jacob Taylor**

Sierra squad was near the back of line of shuttles that descended into earth's atmosphere. They weren't part of the vanguard of the Hammer strike team, but they knew they were part of a larger push.

Jacob Taylor found himself among these men.

"Taking heavy fire from Reaper ground forces," said the shuttle pilot. "We'll try to compensate."

Compensation meant swerving like crazy to dodge bursts of fire that seemed to explode in the air as they continued to rock the shuttle. On the viewscreen of the shuttle, Jacob saw what looked like ten harvesters heading right for them.

"We're putting down!" The pilot yelled. "Be ready!"

The pilot managed to put the shuttle down on a clear section of an otherwise crowded street. As the doors opened, Jacob was met with the sight of Reaper forces converging on them from all locations.

Leveling his rifle, he started dropping them one at a time. Every shot he fired hit a cannibal, husk, or marauder as they crawled out of what was left of the buildings and roads.

"Three more on your left!" Someone yelled.

"Check your fire," said someone else. "We've got friendlies in the area."

Two alliance marines rushed forward. "Lay down suppression fire! Zulu squad's moving up!"

A line of tanks rolled by up ahead, but they got swarmed by a wave of husks and cannibals. They were able to handle the small fry, but the arrival of a harvester changed things for Zulu.

It destroyed them with only a few shots from its mouth cannon.

"Damn!" One of the nearby marines yelled.

"Everyone move up!" Yelled Jacob. "The FOB isn't far ahead."

More husks started crawling over the rocks and rubble to the right. Using precision shots, Jacob took them down while Sierra squad moved up. He used up three thermal clips taking them down, and every shot blew one of the bastards apart. Still, they kept coming.

Jacob moved with the rest of Sierra, heading toward the FOB.

Another harvester flew by, this one right overhead. It landed on a nearby building and targeted Sierra.

"Cover!" Jacob yelled as it began to fire.

**Miranda Lawson**

Fancy biotics and genetic superiority would be of little use in this fight. What mattered most here was the right application of will mixed with a little determination, fear, and anger.

Of that, Miranda had much.

Husks and cannibals were crawling in from all sides. The small team that Miranda was part of was ready for them, however. Using a mix of pistols, assault rifles, and SMGs they were able to cut down most if not all of their attackers.

In the distance, Miranda watched another alliance shuttle go down.

Most of Hammer was getting hit before it could even land. Even though Commander Shepard had ensured that the Hades cannons were destroyed, it was still a massacre.

Two harvesters flew by overhead. _And those things aren't making it any easier._

Then the ground exploded near them as a rocket hit a pile of rubble. Dust and debris rained down on Miranda and her squad.

"We need to get off these streets!" Someone yelled.

Miranda couldn't agree more, but another wave of cannibals was going to make that difficult.

As the cannibals moved up, an earsplitting shriek met their ears.

_Banshee._

The mutated asari appeared a moment later. Cloaked though it was in its barrier, Miranda fired at it with her SMG anyway. When it turned to face her, she shot a biotic warp at it.

The thing staggered, but then it began to use its biotic teleportation to draw closer to Miranda.

_This may not end well._

**3****rd**** Turian Regiment**

All seemed quiet at the FOB for now, but the peace wouldn't last. Already the husks and cannibals were pushing forward. Occasionally they would catch sight of a banshee as well.

So when the time came for the push forward, the 3rd Turian Regiment was one of the first out of the gate. Corporal Vilik was among them. He'd seen firsthand the destruction of Palaven and was determined to put an end to it here.

A line of cannibals met the Turians as soon as they cleared the first five meters. They took cover and put a barrage of fire on them. They started dropping one by one.

One of the cannibals stray shots hit one of the Turians, but they pushed forward anyway.

"Use every thermal clip!" Yelled the sergeant. "I don't want to see a single cannibal still standing when we move up!"

One of the soldiers threw a grenade in response. Five cannibals were immolated when it went off.

"Push forward!"

**Asari Commandos-Sniper Unit Taherra**

One by one the marauders and husks fell. Every shot fired was a headshot, though in the crowded streets lined with rubble, and through the smoke filled air, lining up the shots was difficult. Even for asari commandos.

"Check your fire!" ordered Captain Renaia. "STG squads are moving up!"

Sure enough, the salarians were pushing ahead. At the same time, they were laying down heavy fire on a group of husks. They were also receiving a lot of fire from a nearby building.

Renaia targeted the building with her rifle. Through the scope, she could see several marauders hidden behind shattered walls. They lined the holes left behind by Reaper blasts; completely shielded from anything the salarians could do.

But Renaia had a clear shot.

She took it, taking out all three of the marauders with one shot each. Once the salarians were cleared, they moved up.

Taherra unit never saw the harvester come up behind them, though.

It took them out with a single blast.

**Alliance Armor Division-Delta Squadron**

"Any word from Foxtrot?" asked Sergeant Ires into her comm.

"Negative," was the reply. "They've sustained heavy losses. I doubt they'll make it to the destroyer."

"What about the Commander?"

There was a pause. "She and her squad are pushing forward faster than most of our other units. It's a safe bet that she'll be there before we will."

There was a blast from nearby that rocked the tank. "Do we need to fall back?"

"Negative on that! We push forward no matter-" Static.

_Dammit_, thought Ires.

"Move up, now!" Ires then ordered.

The tanks and soldiers began rolling down the rubble covered street. As a harvester appeared, Ires had her tanks focus their cannon fire. Before it was destroyed, the harvester managed to wipe out one of the tanks, leaving only three for the push towards the destroyer.

_Don't stop,_ thought Ires, _No matter what it takes, this ends here._


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Eyes of the Forgotten-II**

**A Mass Effect 3 Story**

**Arlakh Company-Grunt**

There was little in the galaxy that could stop a charging line of blood raged krogan. The pathetic forces that the reapers deployed were no exception. Their challenge came from their numbers. At least until you got to a banshee or brute. Then it got fun.

Grunt was firing his Claymore shotgun blindly, and every shot soaked the ground with reaper blood. Husks and cannibals fell from single shots. He would follow up by barreling into marauders and crushing them with single blows.

_This is a fight_, thought Grunt as he continued to smash through lines of reaper forces alone. _This is a worthy enemy._

**Major Kirrahe-STG 3****rd**** Infiltration Regiment**

"All units be advised, we've sighted a large group of cannibals heading north along a bombed out freeway."

"Acknowledged, Major," came the reply. "We'll neutralize them."

Three husks came crawling out of a building to Kirrahe's left. He aimed his pistol quickly and downed two of them. The third he disabled with two deft strikes to its midsection and head respectively.

"Major!" Called one of the corporals. "We've got a large force of husks and marauders to the south. They're attempting to push us to the north."

_The enemy has likely set up an ambush along the northern route_, thought Kirrahe. "We're heading east." The Major pointed down an abandoned alley. "We'll take a quick route around and flank them."

His men followed the order without question.

Several explosions rocked the streets ahead of them. Then there was a burst of static over the comms, followed by a communication.

"All Hammer forces," said the voice of a turian commander. "The initial attack on the destroyer was unsuccessful. Air strikes are inbound from Alliance forces. Be advised, the thanix missiles are still prepped and ready for launch."

One of the walls ahead of the salarians exploded, and a group of cannibals charged out, heading right for them.

"Take them out," ordered Kirrahe, aiming his pistol.

**Jacob Taylor**

_This whole battle is going to hell_, Jacob thought as he brought down another four cannibals. It had to end, and it had to be soon.

"All units move up!"

Jacob pushed on ahead, holding his rifle at the ready. The sound of battle echoed all around London, and off to the northwest the reaper destroyer was still stomping around and laying waste to any Hammer forces that got too close.

"Report's coming in!" Someone yelled. "Able squad's been wiped out by a harvester attack!"

"Are they headed this way?" Jacob asked the man.

"Most likely," he replied. "Be ready!"

Sure enough, two harvesters appeared over the buildings to the west. They landed next to where Jacob and Sierra squad were holding ground. Sierra took cover behind whatever they could.

The harvesters began firing. Two of Sierra Company yelled as they were sent flying. When the harvesters ceased fire, Jacob emerged from cover and poured on a heavy dose of gunfire, throwing in a few biotic attacks while he was at it.

One of his shots got lucky and pierced through the head of the harvester on the right. It went up in a blaze, and the explosion knocked the other one off balance. This allowed the men of Sierra Company to put it down as well.

Jacob watched it for a minute, and then got a jolt of pain as a cannibal shot him in the shoulder.

**Garrus Vakarian**

While Shepard was moving up the centerline of resistance, Garrus was coordinating the turian assault on the right flank of the reaper forces.

They were coming in droves, and the more they shot down the more there seemed to be.

Targeting a marauder, Garrus planted a single bullet in its head with his Black Widow sniper rifle. It blew the whole reaper away in a shower of dark blood.

"Reapers are swarming Delta from the left flank," one of the turians yelled. "Give them covering fire!"

Garrus pulled out his assault rifle and joined the other turians as they began firing into the horde of husks moving below them. They couldn't stop them all, but they got the majority of the reaper forces.

_Come on, Shepard_, thought Garrus, _get a move on._

**Alliance Pilot-Derek Velks**

"We're coming in hot!" Derek said as he and his squadron launched an attack run on one of the sovereign-class reapers. With luck, they would draw its attention away from the bleeding turian cruiser that it had previously been engaging.

It didn't work as planned, and the turian cruiser was destroyed with the next blast.

"Dammit!" Velks exclaimed. "Give this reaper hell!"

"More fighters coming from above!"

"Take evasive action!"

It was too late as the force of reaper fighters' cannons tore into Derek's squadron.

Before his fighter was destroyed, Derek saw the Crucible enter the system.

**Commander Shepard**

Two thanix missiles were gone and the reaper destroyer hadn't even been touched. What made matters worse is that reaper ground forces were converging on Shepard's location.

James Vega and Tali'Zorah took cover just as the first of the brutes started arriving.

Shepard used everything she had, from biotics to gunfire, to bring down one of the reapers. Another one took its place immediately.

Tali sent her combat drone out while Vega launched grenades at the reaper forces. It didn't seem to be enough as they kept coming. They even started sending in banshee's and marauders.

"We've got more inbound from the left!" Called Vega.

"And from the right!" Tali added.

"Keep hitting them," Shepard ordered. "EDI, is that thing in range yet?" She looked up at the reaper destroyer, which was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Yes," EDI replied. "The second group of missiles is ready for launch."

Shepard dashed over to the missiles and hit the switch.

The next thing she saw was the missiles hitting the reaper in its open firing chamber. As it went down, she contacted nearby Hammer forces. "Hit it with everything you've got!"

They did just that. Rockets and biotics flew from every direction and smashed into the reaper destroyer, bringing it down to the ground in a shower of dirt and debris.

"Destroyer terminated!" EDI said triumphantly.


End file.
